


Heaven's On Fire

by Queen_Saru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an ever-lasting battle between good and evil, sometimes neutral's as close as both sides get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's On Fire

Jin hated this kind of gig normally. Trying to get someone who was destined to be a saint to sin was usually a monumental waste of time since the majority of them didn’t have the balls to go outside their comfort zone or do anything that wasn’t sanctioned by _Him_. Give him regular humans any day, humans who were deliciously easy and complex at the same time.  
  
They said one thing, they did another. They promised celibacy to God – or for no reason at all – or they went around fucking anything that moved. They were a wonderful collection of contrasts and much more interesting than martyrs in Jin’s opinion.  
  
But work was work, and Jin had work to do, even if it wasn’t something he relished doing in the slightest. He was all for a mind fuck – or a regular fuck – but trying to get one from a straight-laced altar boy would be like trying to get blood from a stone.  
  
Lighting up the cigarette that was currently dangling from the corner of plush lips he tucked away the lighter and adjusted the way his fedora sat on top of silky and fluffy brown hair, the hat specially made to accommodate his soft nubby horns. As a lust demon, it was obvious why he had been chosen to seduce someone, but at the same time, he was still low level, which made him wonder why they had chosen him to do this when his target was so high ranking.  
  
Grumbling softly to himself, he leaned against the outside wall of the church and watched with an amused expression as people started to stream out of the church, dressed to the nines like God gave a fuck what they wore one day of the week.   
  
Waiting until the crowds had diminished, Jin smoked idly until his cigarette was almost gone, the curls of smoke drifting around him and coiling into almost impossible shapes. Smoking it all the way down to the filter, he finally flicked it to the ground and crushed it into the stone beneath his stylish boots, exhaling one last plume of smoke before turning to head inside the church.  
  
It was a bullshit rumour that some idiot Bishop had started that claimed servants of Lucifer couldn’t set foot on holy ground. A ridiculous notion, to be honest, considering they all came from the same stock. The idea that someone who no longer had entrance to Heaven would burst into flames inside a church was ridiculous. After all, look at half of the Catholics in the world.  
  
Sauntering down the aisle, Jin looked around him casually and took in the subtle opulence of the old building. Unlike some of the newer churches, it was understated in its elegance and Jin had to admit that it was quite pretty. His attention was quickly forced away from the building though as he caught sight of the saint-to-be, not that the boy himself had any idea. A soft hiss of anger slipped out though when he saw just who was with _his_ martyr.  
  
“Luciferdammit,” he swore under his breath, anger making the air around him crackle with electricity. Forcing himself to calm down a little bit and taking a few deep breaths before he set the pews on fire, Jin watched with an irritated expression as that stupid _Shige_ had the nerve to be smiling so prettily at _his_ target, charming the altar boy with pretty words and pretty smiles in a manner that was far too glib for an angel.  
  
Cracking his knuckles, Jin decided he needed to get in there and plant a few seeds of doubt before Shige got his figurative claws in too deep.  
  
Making his way up to the two of them, he couldn’t stop himself from allowing his gaze to roam over both boys. The angel was as beautiful as always, and Jin honestly had to wonder if God was shallower than he let on, considering that there was no such thing as an ugly angel. Dark brown hair curled around rounded features and plush lips made Jin always wish he was on a mission to make Shige fall because hot damn, that would be one good ride.  
  
The angel’s features hardened almost imperceptibly when he approached them and Jin knew he could see the small horns atop his head and the slender whip-like tail that curled and swayed behind him, things that most humans refused to see because it didn’t mesh with their idea of reality.  
  
“... Jin,” Shige said, that one word just hard enough for even the altar boy to take notice and have his gaze swinging back and forth between the two of them.  
  
“Shige-chan... what brings you here? Sticking your pert little nose where it doesn’t belong, as usual,” Jin replied easily, even as he allowed his gaze to move on from the angel and over to the human next to him.   
  
As a lust demon, most of his thoughts were sexual in nature, but even so, Jin found himself licking his lips unconsciously at the sight of the boy – no, the _man_ , in front of him. Most humans who were destined to be saints were plain in looks, their unremarkable looks what allowed them to slip through the radar of most angels and demons unless they knew who they were looking for.  
  
This man, however... there was nothing plain about him, and Jin for the first time since getting his assignment, was actually _excited_. He would never deny that he liked pretty things, and the man standing in front of him definitely fit into that category.   
  
Tall, easily almost six feet, the man was slender and long-legged, though it was easy to see the muscles in his thighs and arms from the fitted fabric of his clothing. Slightly too-long dark hair brushed the edges of his jaw and drew Jin’s attention to the long line of his neck and the almost biteable deliciousness of his clavicle that peeked out from under the fabric of his altar clothes.  
  
Soft brown eyes surrounded by thick lashes were currently watching him with a mixture of curiousity and mild interest, though not sexual in nature. In fact, if Jin were to make a guess, he got the air that this man had no idea that he was a walking sexual buffet.  
  
“Jin,” there was warning now in Shige’s voice, and Jin swung his gaze back to the angel, lips curving at the almost palpable air of displeasure that was swelling around his pretty counterpart.  
  
“Just looking,” Jin said in a soft almost sing-song, even as his almost ravenous gaze returned to the other man. “Just looking...” _For now..._ , he thought, changing his earlier conclusion about this job being a pain. No, he was definitely going to enjoy this one. As many times as he could.  
  
A firm hand was on his bicep and pulling him away from the man before he could speak again and ask his name. Pushed down the aisle between ancient wooden pews, Jin found himself shoved into a small alcove, back pressed uncomfortably against some ridiculous statuary as Shige glared at him ineffectively. All it did was make the angel look constipated.  
  
“Back off,” Shige hissed, even as he took a step back and dropped his hand from Jin’s arm like it physically hurt him to be so close to the demon. “You’re not getting this one. He’s _special_.”  
  
Grinning as Shige stepped back, Jin stepped forward, and in a lithe movement, had their positions switched. Pressing in close so that he could feel every soft line of Shige’s corporeal form against his own, Jin leaned in and inhaled greedily along the edge of the angel’s sharp jawline. “Are you going to make me, Shige-chan? How well did that turn out the last time you tried? Do you remember?”  
  
Struggling not to curse, something that was strictly frowned upon, Shige fought to keep his body from not only reacting to the closeness of Jin’s, but also to prevent the demon from _knowing_ how much he affected him. “This won’t be like last time. Like I said, this one’s special.”   
  
More than once, Jin had tried to make Shige fall as a side project, if only because the angel was so fucking gorgeous, that Jin really wanted him, and the more he resisted, the more Jin wanted. It was almost like a game between them now, because sometimes if felt like Shige was almost flirting with him in return, and it made him wonder just a little bit if the angel wasn’t playing him just as much as he was playing Shige.  
  
Reaching out and dragging one claw-tipped finger down the soft downy skin of Shige’s cheek, Jin grinned. “In that case, how about I take you instead? I’ll leave your fuckable saint-to-be alone, and you come with me. You’ll enjoy it, I promise.” He was lying of course, he was a demon. Not about Shige enjoying it, after all, he was confident in his skills. No, he was lying about leaving his saint-to-be alone. Even if Shige agreed, he would still go after the other man, it was his job, and he had the one boss who even more than Shige’s did not tolerate failure.  
  
“Forget it,” Shige replied even as he batted away Jin’s hand, expression getting grumpier every second. “I’m not an idiot Jin. You’d still go after him.”  
  
Jin laughed at that even as he leaned in and his tongue snaked out to lick at the light blush on Shige’s sculpted cheekbones. “Mmm... still tasty. Though you’ve learned since the last time you trusted me, at least.”  
  
“A rookie mistake,” Shige replied grumpily, cheeks turning an even darker shade of pink at the reminder he was given about the last time he and Jin had met, and how he’d been naive enough to fall for the silver-tongued demon’s promises.  
  
“Ah well,” Jin said with a sigh, a little bit sad that this job wouldn’t be so simple. “I guess I’ll have to try a little bit then.” He looked past Shige to where the man they were discussing had seemingly forgotten about their presence and was carrying on with his chores of tidying up the altar and picking up abandoned hymnals. “I bet he’s a screamer, he looks like one. What do you think?”  
  
Struggling to keep the impure thoughts away that wanted to rise up at Jin’s sensuous tone and frank words, Shige turned on one heel and headed back towards the man that he’d been sent to protect from Jin – though he hadn’t known at the time specifically which demon he was going to be up against.  
  
Following along lazily, hands tucked into the pockets of his low riding jeans, Jin allowed his dark gaze to sweep over not only Shige’s lust-inspiring form, but that of the other man too. Not-so-gently elbowing Shige to the side as they re-approached the pretty almost-saint, Jin leaned in close, making sure to gently touch the man’s elbow to establish physical contact and increase his sphere of influence.  
  
“Hello. I’m Jin, and you are?” It was easier to start small, to ease his way under their defences. A classic mistake that some demons made was to come in with both barrels blazing and attempting to just blast through their target’s walls.  
  
“...um... I’m Kei, Keiichiro, actually,” the brunet replied, expression just a little bit confused at how close the other man was, though his face was open and trusting and he didn’t attempt to move away.  
  
“Kei,” Jin purred, gently stroking the bare skin of the man’s elbow with one thumb. “Would you like to have lunch with me?” He could feel Shige still standing behind him, but the angel had had his chance to get on Kei’s good side before he’d come in, and he wasn’t about to let him gain anymore ground than that.  
  
“Well, I...” Kei looked more than a bit perplexed now and his expression kept changing, though what he was thinking, Jin surprisingly couldn’t tell. He could see when the man’s eyes kept flicking to the side to look behind him at Shige, but his attention would eventually return to Jin like he couldn’t help it.  
  
“Tomorrow? At noon?” Jin pushed gently, not giving the man time to think too long or hard about reasons why it might not be a good idea to have lunch with a total stranger who was picking him up on a Sunday after a church service. “I’m sure you could use a delicious lunch.”  
  
“W-Well, alright,” Kei finally said, a small smile curving generous lips and making Jin wish that he hadn’t promised himself to go slow with this one.  
  
Shige shifted behind him, and soft lips brushed his ear, words whispered there almost inaudibly before the angel was gone in a breath of soft vanilla scented air. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
  
Brushing away the small moment of niggling doubt that cropped up at Shige’s strange words, Jin flashed his most charming smile at Kei before petting his hand down the man’s forearm and giving his slender hand a soft squeeze. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”  
  
Turning to go, hands back in his pockets, he felt some strange feeling zip down his spine as he reached the church’s front doors that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up for a moment. Stilling, one hand on the handle of the thick wooden doors, he turned and looked down the aisle to where Kei was still standing, an inscrutable expression on narrow features.  
  
Ignoring that strange feeling that went down his back again, Jin shook his head and pushed open the doors, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up as he stepped out into the warm summer sunlight.  
  
He should have listened to Shige.  
  


\----+----

  
  
This was his sixth time out with Kei, and once again, something felt _off_ about the whole thing. He was making no headway at all with the chatty man, which made no sense at all. He touched subtly, smiled coyly, said all the right words, and so far all he’d gotten for it was praise from the other man for all the help he’d been in doing his errands.  
  
Fiddling with the cigarette in his hand, but not lighting up because Kei had asked him repeatedly not to, he wondered just what he was doing here, helping the other man hand out premade lunches to homeless people streaming in through the open doors.  
  
“Jin, would you hand me that knife please?” Kei asked, not looking up from the sandwiches he was assembling.  
  
Without even thinking, Jin did as he was told. He froze though, after he’d handed over the knife, a cold knot in his belly as he realized that not only had he not managed to corrupt the other man in the slightest in all their time together, he had spent all of their outings doing good deeds to the point where he’d started doing good things without thinking when he was alone.  
  
Cursing inside of his mind, he shifted his stance to look at the other man, wondering for the first time just what it was about him that was so subtly and efficiently undermining not only his attempts to lure him into bed, but his own evil nature when he was _alone_.  
  
Paranoia curled hot and tight in his belly, replacing the cold knot of fear as he wondered if it was possible for a demon to fall _up_. As ridiculous as it sounded, would he be kicked out of hell and into some sort of purgatory if Kei continued influencing him? Would he be allowed back into Heaven? How did this even work, and how was Kei so resilient?  
  
“I... I have to go,” he stammered out, not even taking the time to feel like an idiot for fucking _stuttering_. Ignoring any looks that Kei might have cast his way, he hurried out of the small building and burst out onto the street, walking speedily and ignoring everything around him.  
  
He didn’t stop walking until he found himself in the middle of a park, and then he just sat down on a bench feeling lost for the first time in forever.  
  
“I told you.”  
  
So entrenched in his own thoughts, Jin actually jumped in surprise at the voice beside him. Looking entirely too smug for an angel, Shige folded his cute foldable arms over his chest and just stared at Jin long enough for the demon to feel distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
“Told me what?” Jin finally replied once he’d stopped ogling the angel, grateful at least that Kei hadn’t killed his libido on top of his tendency and urge to do evil.  
  
“I told you he was special,” Shige said, repeating his words from earlier in the month. “He’s not just a potential saint, Jin. He’s a neutralizer.”  
  
Blinking, Jin searched his memory for any explanation of Shige’s words, but came up blank and shrugged.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Shige wasn’t that surprised. Demons weren’t all that hot – if you pardoned the pun – on keeping up with ancient lore and things that actually required sitting down and opening a book now and then. “He’s a _neutralizer._ The longer you spend time with him, the more he’s going to neutralize your evil. Just like if I hung around with him, he’d eventually neutralize my excessive goodness. He makes us _human_. He’s like... a balance.”  
  
“Bullshit,” Jin said without thinking. “Sorry,” he added when he saw Shige flinch at the swearword, before he felt his own eyes widen at the fact that he had just apologized for _swearing_. To an _angel._  
  
“See?”  
  
“Fuck,” Jin said, biting down on his tongue at the same time as he swallowed the urge to apologize for that too. “So what do I do? How can I corrupt someone who’s corrupting _me_?”  
  
Shige shrugged and Jin fought the urge to reach across the bench and throttle him for his nonchalance. “No one knows how to counter what he does. It’s why he’s managed to live to the age he is. We can’t make him more good, and your side can’t make him bad. We all end up getting cancelled out. Why do you think they sent _us_ of all people to do this job when he was so high ranking? They can’t risk losing bigger fish to him.”  
  
Rubbing at his temples and feeling a stress headache blooming behind his eyes, Jin wondered if it was too late to just go back to Lucifer, grovel, and explain that bringing this man to their side wasn’t going to happen. The man was like a walking purgatory, and all that would happen if he kept trying, would be to lose more and more of his evilness, and that wasn’t something he was going to risk, because it was clear by his urges to apologize to Shige that the effects weren’t just limited to his proximity to Kei himself.  
  
“Are you going to give up?” Shige asked, genuinely curious. He had been worried about Kei at first, because Jin was awfully hard to resist, but for some reason it bothered him now to see the demon so out of sorts and acting so undemonlike.  
  
“I don’t know. I have to talk to the boss... it’s his call,” Jin replied as he continued to rub at his temples. He wasn’t looking forward to that talk at all, knowing the boss didn’t like failure of any sort – which was a bit hypocritical considering how phenomenally he’d lost in his bid to overthrow Heaven.  
  
“... good luck?” Shige offered tentatively, not sure why he was even bothering, but just chalked it up to Kei’s holiness draining influence.  
  
Jin just laughed a bit hollowly. “Thanks.”  
  
Shige watched as he disappeared in a soft puff of smoke that smelled almost like patchouli and cinnamon. Sliding down on the bench, he sighed and stared off at nothing, knowing he too would have to talk to his boss and explain the problem, while at the same time attempt to keep his mind _off_ Jin, which was becoming harder and harder when each time he spent with Kei was making him more and more human and less holy.  
  
He should have listened to his own advice.  
  


\----+----

  
  
“How is this holy?” Jin argued, voice hoarse and almost gone, even as he half wondered why _he_ was the one arguing instead of Shige or Kei.  
  
Kei just smiled at him, those soft and mysterious brown eyes glinting with humour and lust as he shifted a bit and pulled a soft moan from the back of Jin’s throat, his hands tightening around Shige’s even as the angel he was laying on top of pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck.  
  
“Shige...” Jin’s tone was lost and inquisitive at the same time, and he felt Shige shrug as usual, the angel refusing to answer anything he didn’t want to.  
  
“It’s not holy or evil,” Shige finally replied, voice a little hoarse and breathless thanks to not only the tightness of Jin’s body around his cock, but the hot pressure of Kei’s erection pressing against his own inside of Jin. “Remember? Kei neutralizes that.”  
  
Had he not been in the middle of being fucked by both men, a position he’d never been in before – and wasn’t sure he wanted to be in again, even if it was almost painfully pleasurable right now – Jin would have argued that having a third party that made you less evil or less holy, was no excuse for an orgy. Instead he just shifted a bit to get more comfortable between the two of them. After all, if they hadn’t been struck by lightning yet by either of their bosses, then they might as well take advantage of it and get laid.  
  
“You’re much more fun to be around when you’re quiet,” Shige said with a breathless laugh that turned into a shuddering moan when Jin clenched tight around him in silent revenge for his words, his own voice almost completely gone thanks to the fact that he’d already been fucked once by Shige while sucking Kei off.  
  
Not sure how he’d ended up in such a submissive position between two men who he should have been dominant over, he quickly forgot about caring as Kei pulled out and pushed back in, sliding against Shige’s cock and filling him up to the brim.  
  
His orgasm – when it came – almost made him black out, and when he came back to himself, he was cuddled between that stupid angel and his equally stupid neutral.  
  
“I hate you both,” he croaked out, feeling like he’d been ridden hard and put away wet.  
  
“No you don’t,” Kei replied in a cheery voice.  
  
“... fuck you,” Jin grumbled, because it was true, even if it shouldn’t be, and he knew that if he hadn’t already been demoted to a Luciferdamned traffic demon after failing to corrupt Kei, he would have certainly for falling for him.  
  
Kei just laughed at that and wrapped his arms around him to press a soft kiss to the nape of his neck.  
  
Drifting off to sleep, Jin was sure that he heard Shige speak, but it must have been his imagination, because there was no way that someone like Shige could love someone like him.  
  
Though… he was sure that they were both glad they hadn’t listened to him.


End file.
